


Safe from the fall

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e14 Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Anxiety, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, Season/Series 07, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: It's after the glitter is washed away, and Sam actually gets a look at himself, that he realizes just how much pain he's really in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine. All characters belong to their respectful owners.  
> Enjoy the story.

Dean could tell that Sam was in pain the moment he saw him step out of that truck covered in all that glitter. While he couldn't help but laugh, he couldn't hold back the worry he felt at the sight of his brother. Blood on his face, and he had a slight limp on his left leg. His arm on the other side was hovering rather close to his side, and he could only guess that he either had an injury on his arm, or his ribs. Neither one of them was a good sign.

After the laughs had passed, he had quickly ushered Sam back into the car. He made sure to drive more carefully then he normally would, not wanting to jostle the car to much and hurt Sam. As he went down the road to where there motel room was he kept the volume on the radio down, knowing that it wasn't the right time to have it blaring as loud as it would go. Sam had slumped in the passenger seat a little, and if Dean wasn't mistaken he could hear raspy breathing coming from him. He must be hurt worse then he even looked. He would have to get a look at him when they got back to the motel.

It wasn't long before the sign for the motel was coming into view. Dean pulled into the parking lot, putting the car right before their room before he cut the engine. He hadn't even popped his own door open before his brother was climbing out to get to the door. He already had the room key in hand, and was at the door by the time that Dean was out of the car. He followed Sam over to the door, watching as Sam walked inside before he followed. He shut the door behind him, and when he turned back around Sam was already disappearing into the bathroom. Dean didn't question it, knowing that Sam just needed some time. It would be the same for him if he had to fight his worst fear. Sam had fought clowns for crying out loud, and he knew there was no getting over that soon.

'' Sammy, you in there?'' Dean asked, just to make sure.

'' Yeah. Gotta get this glitter off.'' He said, his voice sounding strange.

'' I bet, it makes you look like a dork.'' Dean said. He didn't get a comment back, but he did hear the shower turn on through the door. Dean decided it was best to leave Sam be for now. He could bug Sam to let him take a look at his injuries after he had all that glitter off. He still didn't think that he would be willing to do it, but he would deal with it for now. He would get a look at Sam's injuries whether his brother liked it or not.

 

\---

 

The glitter took almost a half hour to wash away.

Sam stood under the hot spray of the shower head for what felt like an hour, maybe two. However, checking his watch after he got out, he realized that it had only been a half hour.

Sam started to dry off, and when he deemed himself dry enough he began to dress in the sweats and shirt he'd grabbed before diving into the bathroom. He had the sweats on before he stopped, and got a good look of himself in the mirror.

He honestly looked like hell warmed over.

There was a darkening spot on his ribs along his left side, he had a black eye, and numerous cuts and bruises littering the rest of his body.

That's when Sam began to realize just how much pain that he was really in.

He stumbled for a short moment, catching himself on the sink before he could go down. Sam held himself up while his eyes stayed locked on his image in the mirror. How could this have happened? Dean hadn't told him much about what had happened in that sub basement, but he knew that it was why he'd been attacked. But he hadn't been attacked by just any person, he'd been attacked by the very thing that terrified him since he was just a child. The wound was still raw, still bleeding, making his anxiety spike dangerously at the reminder of what had caused this. His breath caught in his throat as he wavered before the mirror. His vision started to churn dangerously, and before he knew it his hands had lost their hold on the sink. He tumbled to the floor with a loud thud, his already battered body now in even more pain as he curled up tight on the tile. His head swam with the visions of the clowns beating him, chasing him, throwing him into that truck. His breathing caught yet again, and this time he couldn't get it back.

'' Sammy?... You alright in there?''

Crap. Of course Dean had heard him fall. He was probably listening to everything that had happened since he had walked in here. What was he going to say to him? He couldn't just say that he'd fallen from memories.

'' Sammy?''

All Sam could do was groan weakly as he tried to push himself up. However, his body wouldn't listen to what he said, and he slumped back against the floor.

'' Sam!?''

'' Dean... I fell.'' Sam groaned out. The lights above him were starting to get to him. They were to bright, making his head hurt worse then it already was.

'' Sam, I'm coming in there.'' Dean said through the door. Sam didn't bother fighting it. He only listened as the door popped open, and soft footsteps filled his ears. '' Sammy, what just.... Oh god.'' Dean froze at the sight of his brother laying flat on the floor. Sam didn't even look up at him when he walked in. He just kept his gaze down on the tiles, his hand coming over his face. '' Sammy, hey, come on say something.'' Dean slowly walked over to him, kneeling so he was beside his brother. '' Are you hurt Sammy?'' Dean asked, dreading the answer.

'' Yeah.'' Was all he said. Shit, he was right. Sam was in more pain then he'd let on.

'' OK, that's not good.'' Dean eyed the door for a moment, wondering how it was he was going to get Sam out if he couldn't stand. He'd have to make sure first. '' Sam can you stand up?'' Dean asked.

'' Don't know.'' Sam said.

'' Well lets try getting you up. You'll be more comfortable on one of the beds.'' Dean said. He saw Sam nod, but he never made a move to get up. '' Come on Sammy, work with me.'' Dean said. Sam began to work with him after a few more seconds, and that's when Dean noticed that Sam was shaking. Worried that it may be more than an injury, he placed a hand on his brothers forehead. That quickly ruled out a fever, so why was he shaking? He pulled one of his arms over his shoulder for support. '' Alright, slow steps now alright.'' Dean said. He felt Sam nod beside him, and then he began to take steps. It was slow going, and the whole while Dean was getting more worried because Sam's shaking was getting worse, and he was breathing harder now.

What Dean didn't understand was that Sam was basically in the throws of one nasty panic attack. Just the thought of what the clowns had done to him, topped off with the fact that no matter what he said he was scared of them, had started the downward spiral. The pain was just one thing out of many that were going on right now.

Soon the light from the bathroom was gone, replaced by the darkness of the motel room. For both is sake, and for Dean's, they chose to stop at the first bed. Sam fell back onto the surface, his breath hitching in his throat as he rolled over onto his side. He cured up in a ball, pulling his legs close as he buried his face into his knees. He couldn't control his breathing anymore. It was out of his control now, and he was being thrown into a panic attack before his very eyes. The clowns were flashing in his eyes again, scaring the hell out of him as his body hurt even worse. Sam couldn't hold back a pathetic whimper as he tied desperately to push the anxiety back.

'' Sammy?'' There was a hand on his shoulder, a soft touch through the panic coursing through him. He felt the bed dip beside him, but he didn't dare to look up until he stopped moving. Dean was watching him, worry in his eyes as he looked down at Sam. '' Are you OK?'' Dean asked in the softest tone he could muster. Sam could barely answer him. His throat was so closed up that he couldn't speak. It took a few minutes, but he got it clear enough to stutter out an answer.

'' N-No.'' He felt Dean's hand squeeze his shoulder as he stepped back for a second. Sam felt his throat close back up when Dean stepped away. He hadn't even realized he had done it until his hand was reaching out to grab his brothers arm. He completely missed, his hand grabbing thin air while Dean tuned back to his back to get the med kit. '' Dean?'' He practically begged. Dean turned back with the kit in hand, rushing back when he noticed that Sam was breathing much harsher than before.

'' Hey, it's OK Sammy. You're OK. You're safe.'' Dean assured, his hand resting on his shoulder again. Sam jerked under the touch, his head pushing back into his knees as he shuddered under Dean's touch. He knew that there wasn't much he could do now, but he knew a few tricks he'd learned from the past few years. '' Sammy, I need you to sit up for me so I can wrap your ribs. You'll feel better once I'm done, I promise.'' Dean said. '' Think you can do that?'' He waited a moment for Sam to respond, and was rewarded with a small nod from his brother as he began to push up off the bed. Dean helped to get him up, having him move his legs over the side of the bed so he was facing him. Dean pulled out a few bottles of medicine, going straight for the Advil, and for the Benadryl.

From past experiences, Dean had learned that the best thing to calm someone down during an anxiety attack was to make them take Benadryl. He'd done it before after his time in hell, and he could tell anyone who would listen that it worked if they would just try it. He tipped the pills into his hand, making sure that they wouldn't react badly together before he handed them over to Sam.

'' Take these Sammy, then I'll wrap your ribs.'' Dean said. He dropped the pills into his brothers trembling hand, closing his fingers around the pills so they wouldn't fall out. He held out a water bottle he'd retrieved from his bag as well, the cap already gone as Sam took it. He took a few small sips, just enough water to chase the pills down his tight throat. Sam made a painful noise as he handed over the bottle, his breath catching again as he tried to get it back under control. If Sam wasn't mistaken, this was more than just an anxiety attack. It was starting to feel much like something that Lucifer would do to him. He wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly what was happened.

Panic seized his heart again, and before he knew it his thumb was digging into his hand. He wasn't sure if he'd broken skin, but the pain was sharp enough that he wasn't going to be surprised if he had.

'' Sammy, stop that.'' Dean begged. He gripped his brother wrists, gently pulling his hand away from his hand. He noticed that the scar on his hand had red mark on it that was dropping a thin line of blood down his arm. Sam fought against the hold, but Dean's hands held on tighter, keeping Sam's away from each other. '' It's OK Sam. I'm going to make it better, just please don't do that.'' Dean said, his hold on Sam's wrists lightening enough to let him pull free. Sam let his hands fall to his lap, his breathing still fast and erratic as he gave in to what Dean told him to do.

'' Can't calm down.'' Sam mumbled.

'' I know Sammy. The meds will kick in soon, and you'll feel better. Now let me wrap your ribs so you can get some rest.'' Dean said. Sam only nodded as Dean reached for the wrap in the med kit. It was stretched out really long from the many uses the item had gone through over the last year that they'd had it. He had Sam lift his arms enough for him to get a good look at the bruised ribs. He prodded at them, feeling his brothers chest rising fast around his touch. He felt the darkest spot on Sam's chest, and his brother sucked in a deep breath of air. Dean could only guess that it was a broken rib. Definitely needed some wrapping. He worked quickly and efficiently, wrapping Sam's ribs in under two minutes. He clasped the wrap tight, making sure it would fall off before turning back for one of the shirts that he'd grabbed for Sam. He handed it over to his brother, who took the dark colored shirt in a shaky hand as Dean returned the med kit to the duffel bag.

When he turned around Sam was leaning back on the bed, taking fast gulps of air as a painful sound came out of his mouth. If Dean wasn't mistaken, he could see tears in his eyes.

'' Sammy, hey hey.'' Dean rushed back to the bed, sitting on the edge as Sam brought his hands up to hide his eyes. He heard Sam make a choked sob as his body shook on the bed.

'' Why was it clowns?... Why?'' Sam asked, voice wavering as tears finally began to fall. Dean set a hand on his brothers shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze. '' Dean, they were going to kill me.''

'' I know Sammy.'' Dean whispered. '' But they're gone now. I made sure of it, and they're not coming back anytime soon.'' He assured. Dean gave his brothers shoulder another tight squeeze, watching him as his eyes came up to see him. '' You want me to stay?'' Dean asked. Sam only nodded at him, pushing across the bed to give him room to lay down. Dean moved onto the bed, never bothering to change out of his flannel or jeans as he laid back against the head board. He slung one of his arms over Sam's shoulders, pulling his brother close to his chest. Sam almost instantly set his head on Dean's chest, and he immediately noticed that his brother was starting to calm. Sam was listening intently to his heart beat, breathing in time with the beat of it.

Sam was almost completely calm by now, but Dean could still feel the edges of tension in his brothers shoulder. So he did the other thing that he thought would calm his brother.

And he began to hum.

Sam heard the soft hum of the songs that he recognized from Dean's tapes in the car. He couldn't make out what songs he was humming, but he recognized them for sure. He listened to them just as much as he listened to Dean's heart beat. It was then that he realized that his eyes were growing heavy. What ever Dean gave him was setting in because he was growing more fatigued, and the pain was ebbing away. He fell prey to sleep at last after a few more minutes of his brothers humming and the calming heart beat under his ear.

 

\---

 

The sun shone brightly in the room when the brothers woke up the next morning.

Dean was up first, his eyes blinking back the bright light that shone in his eyes as he blocked it out with his free hand. He turned his head to the side, looking towards where his brother was still sleeping. His head was still resting on his chest, but he was still deeply in sleep. So Dean didn't dare try to move. He wasn't going to wake his brother up. He needed the sleep badly, and he was going to get it no matter what.

So he laid there for about two more hours before the still body beside him finally stirred. He glanced down only to find hazel eyes looking back at him. Sam still looked really tired, but he looked ten times better then he had.

'' Hey there Sammy. How you feeling?'' Dean asked.

'' Better.'' Sam mumbled. He pushed off his brother, a groan escaping his lips as his ribs throbbed. Dean must've realized that, because he was reaching for the painkillers that were still sitting out on the bedside table. He tapped a few into his hands, and handed over the water bottle that had been sitting there to. Sam took the pills without arguing, then pushed off the bed to get to his bag.

'' You were really torn up last night Sammy. You sure you're doing alright?'' Dean asked, watching as Sam grabbed his bag off the floor.

'' Yeah.'' Sam said. '' I was just...... I think the pain was just a little to much. The thought of...... What they did just pushed me over.'' Sam couldn't even say what it was. That proved it for Dean.

'' Well it's over now. So what do you say that we hit the road later? There's a hunt a few hours north of here.'' Dean said.

'' As long as there are no clowns I'm good.'' Sam said.

'' You sound just like me.'' Dean said, remembering his tangle with those amazon ladies. It sent a shiver down his spine just remembering what they did.

'' Because the same thing happened to you, jerk.'' Sam said, disappearing into the bathroom.

'' Bitch.'' Dean called back, reaching for his own bag.

Time to hit the road again. He'd keep an eye on Sam for the next few days, more to make sure he was Ok both mentally and physically than anything else. However, considering how he was acting now, he was sure that Sam was going to be just fine. They would always be fine.

Or at least he hoped they would.


End file.
